A Brothers Love
by TheDoeEyedMonster
Summary: A night between Thor and Loki. Thunderfrost, pointless birthday smut from me to my friend.


_This fanfiction is dedicated to my Thor (avengerofthunder) because today is her birthday. Happy birthday Lou; I love you and you'll always be my Thor~_

* * *

Thor hadn't thought anything of what was going to happen between he and Loki; they'd been lovers before and their silent promise to one another cemented the fact they'd remain lovers for all eternity. Today had been a special day for the god of thunder; Loki having promised the blond a night of fun, and that did include sex.

Currently the thundering god was reclining on the headboard of the bed they shared, contemplating where Loki could have possibly been when the door to their bedroom opened. Coming inside was Loki, clad in only a smile and at full attention. Loki's eyes held Thor's as he stepped forward, and the larger man swore he could hear his feline like lover actually purring as he made his way to the bed.

In an easy movement the trickster was settled not on the bed but in Thor's waiting lap, straddling and kissing his beloved brother with the passion he not only deserved but received in matched earnest; Thor responding with his own kisses, touches and when Thor's hands rested on Loki's hips the smaller male arched against him and they began to grind and rut against one another.

A third mouth had joined into the fray and Thor nearly pulled away, stopping when he realized Loki's magic had produced a clone. The clones shared a knowing glance while Thor pouted and reached for one of the Loki's to kiss. While occupied, the second Loki began to undress himself and his twin; Thor soon removing his own clothes.

When fully undressed, one of the Loki's continued to kiss Thor while the twin's hands began to wander their brother's body; it was delightful to hear the god gasp when a pair of hands gently caressed his half erect penis, all attention shifting to the action of stroking him by both Loki's as the twin began to touch him as well. The heat and friction caused Thor to buck and arch into the touches, cock standing at full attention when the Loki not in Thor's lap shifted on the bed to press his lips to the tip.

Thor had found it was easier to thread his fingers through the hair of the Loki upon him rather than fist the sheets, the heat of his brother's mouth heavenly and of course he praised both of them when the original Loki pouted before sliding down to join his twin. The blond was treated to not one mouth upon him but two. The clone Loki took his time sucking and nibbling the head of Thor's now swollen member while the original hummed and applied wet, sloppy kisses to the base.

Now the thundering god was given a treat, watching the two Loki's sometimes fight for dominance over his penis; they'd lick from base to tip before meeting for a very wet kiss just against the head. When complaining about being close to release the Loki's smirked that knowing smirk before resuming their work in a more frenzied pace. They would tease him more than naught, one taking over and swallowing him whole while the other would kiss and even nip at his balls. When he came they happened to be lavishing the tip of his cock with nibbles and kisses as their faces were coated with his seed.

They spent a few minutes lapping it off of each others faces, knowing it didn't take Thor long to recover and soon he was ready for another round, one of the Loki's coming up for a kiss while taking a hold of their brother's member. With languid strokes the Loki moaned in mid kiss and the blond pulled away to see the other Loki spreading his twins ass cheeks to lavish his puckered entrance, preparing him for the larger god.

If it could only get more arousing, Thor could see how hard both Loki's were; one was standing at full attention, bobbing as he moved against the mouth of the Loki behind him, the second Loki dripping precum onto the bed as he prepared his clone. Once fit and ready they shifted on the bed, one of the Loki's laying on his back as Thor swept in to claim him. He hooked the silver tongues legs behind him and pushed in, relishing the pleasured mewls that escaped him.

With a smile the second Loki leaned into a drawer and produced an unmarked dark blue bottle, pouring some of the contents onto his hand and member, slicking himself before moving behind his beloved brother.

"You are to be treated in both ways, brother," came a purr before the second Loki pushed into him. It hurt at first; Thor had been topped before by his beloved brother but not in many moons and it did hurt just a little. The pain subsided with pleasure from both Loki's, the one below him tightening around his cock and making the most beautiful noises and the one pushing into him kissing and nibbling tanned neck and shoulders.

Their movements came and went as a rhythm wasn't established till all three were near their release; the Loki below Thor writhing and begging while the one on top was commanding how fast Thor could go. Any going against his rule was met with a harsh, almost painful thrust or a bite on his shoulder or neck that was sure to bruise. The first to meet their end would be the cloned Loki, screaming in pleasured agony as he splattered his seed over his and Thor's stomach. The twin had tightened around his beloved brother which made the thunder god snarl and with the other Loki inside him his release and the real Loki's came in unison, sharing passionate cries.

In the time after, the clone vanished, leaving the two to embrace one another in almost silence save for their breathing. Loki hummed contently while Thor simply purred, running fingers through his lovers hair. Soon the blonde's breathing would even and Loki was left awake. He rolled gently, leaning over to kiss his beloved brother lovingly.

The next time Thor woke, he'd be alone in the bed the two had shared. A note was written in Loki's familiar scrawling cursive.

Thor,

Hate to come and go, but I needed to do a few things. I do hope we meet again.

-Loki

The blonde's eyes never let the note, smiling a little.

"Till next time, brother."

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely, happy birthday love!_


End file.
